Silhouettes/Fading Silhouettes
Fading Silhouettes is the story mode for Silhouettes. It will be written in full script. Division 01: A Normal Life Chapter 01: No Simplicity Liana tries to live a simple life, but that simply is not her destiny... ---- In a heavy disguise, consisting of tinted glasses, hat, thick coat, and a wig, Liana is sitting outside a french styled coffee house. She takes a sip from a large cup of tea, before her phone begins to flash with an incoming call. : Liana: Hello? : Erisi: Hey!? Hello! It's Erisi, how're you doing? : Liana: Oh hey, it's been a while since you've talked to me. Is something wrong? : Erisi: Well, I heard about the whole murder of the professor at your university so I wanted to see if you're alright... : Liana: Yes I'm fine Erisi. But I am glad you called, I need a favour. : Erisi: Wow, isn't it you who owes me a favour? : Liana: For what? Getting you off Paradise Island? : Erisi: ...oh yeah. Okay, fine. What do you need help with? : Liana: I need you to try and get everyone together again, we have a new problem on our hands. : Erisi: Uh, alright then. You make everything sound so dramatic with zero context. : Liana: That's what you love about me really, Erisi. Anyways, speak soon. She hangs up the phone, and proceeds to take another sip of tea. ---- Erisi is sat alone in her bedroom, with the curtains closed and some light managing to pierce through them. : Erisi: Sigh. She always leaves me to do the work. There were seven chances for her to be killed, and yet she somehow managed to dodge all seven of them. She has to realise her luck is gonna run out eventually... A knock is heard at the door. : ???: Iris? Are you in there? : Erisi: I have no idea who Iris is, please go away. : ???: Are you sure? I was told this is her address. : Erisi: I'm afraid not. Now please go away, before I call the police for harassment. : ???: Alright, alright, I'll leave. If you happen to know her, please tell her that I came. The person leaves, leaving Erisi confused and relieved. ---- Suddenly, a strange man sits opposite Liana, and begins to talk to her. : Strange Man: Why hello there. : Liana: Uh, hello. Why are you sat here...? : Strange Man: Oh, no reason, it's just the coffee shop here is pretty busy, so sitting outside suits me best. : Liana: Well I reserved this table, so please leave. I don't want no trouble. : Strange Man: I suppose I understand, but there's another thing that I'm curious about. Why are you so covered up? Got something to hide? : Liana: Just leave me alone. I'm fed up of random people trying to interrogate me on a daily basis. The man stands up, and tries to pull off Liana's scarf in a fit, Liana smacks his hand away. She then begins a fight with the man outside the cafe. ---- BOSS FIGHT: STRANGE MAN Liana wins the fight, but loses most of her disguise, apart from the glasses. The man disappears, and she takes off running in the opposite direction. Chapter 02: Inconsistencies Something just simply doesn't add up. Chapter 03: Relying on the Past Calling your past is sometimes the best option. Chapter 04: ??? Chapter 05: ??? Chapter 06: ??? Chapter 07: ??? Chapter 08: ??? Chapter 09: ??? Chapter 10: ??? Division 02: ??? Division 03: ???